Pokemon: A New Start
by The Ryan Project
Summary: 20 years after Dawn, Ash, and Brock began their journey, 3 new trainers are beginning in the Sinnoh region. They will face challenges, make friends, and enemies. The only challenge, is knowing who to trust. With a new Team around to take Pokémon, they need to watch there backs. (Note: This is Part One to a series I plan to write.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Dawn plopped down on her dad's old office chair in the newly redone Pokemon Lab in Sandgem Town. Today was the day she would give 3 new teens their first Pokemon. Her father, Professor Rowan, was now retired, so she took over. Dawn walked over to the table where she had received her first Pokemon 20 years ago: Piplup. She took 3 Pokeballs out of her pocket and put them onto the table. Nostalgically, she stared at them. _This is exactly where I started. Right here at this table, I officially became a Pokemon trainer. _She thought to herself. Her thoughts were shattered by a scratching on the window glass. "Empoleon?" she said. She looked outside to see her longtime partner of 20 years, the Emperor Penguin Pokemon, Empoleon. She opened the window. "Want some food, buddy?" she asked fondly. Empoleon nodded. She went around back and tossed Empoleon 4 apples. She ate them heartily. "I remember when we were traveling Sinnoh together. Those were good times," Dawn sighed. She brought Empoleon inside the lab to his pen. Petting her, she remembered 20 years ago. Those couple years she had spent running around the Sinnoh region had been the best of her life. Catching, training, and playing with Pokemon was what she had always dreamed of doing. But now, she was older. She had to take on the responsibility of the Lab. For the sake of Sinnoh. "Hey Dawn, you in there?" said her assistant John from the Main Lab. "Yeah, I'm right here," she replied.

"Can you bring the new pokemon over here please?"

"Sure, John. Let me go get them from the pens."

Dawn said goodbye to Empoleon and put her newborn baby Piplup into its Pokeball. She walked over to Torterra's pen, gave him a scratch behind its ear, and put Turtwig into its corresponding Ball. Lastly, she got Chimchar from the Lab's Infernape and walked back into the main room. She set them on the table and stood in front of the table and began to wait for these new trainers.

"Come on, Big Brother, get up!" cried a small boy in the town of Twinleaf.

"Whazgoinon?" the older brother said groggily.

"It's time for you to get going to Sandgem! You're supposed to get a starter today, remember?" replied the small boy.

"Oh yeah! I gotta get ready!" said the older brother. He quickly jumped out of bed. _Today is the day. Today is finally the day I get to start. I have been waiting for 4 months until my 12th birthday for this. I was so mad when they changed the age to 12, but I waited. Now I finally get to pick my starter Pokémon for my journey!_ He thought to himself. He pulled a shirt over his chest, put on some pants, and dashed downstairs. He sat down at the table and began to eat the huge breakfast his mom had set out for him. "Hey Mom? You know you didn't have to do this. I mean it's nice, but you didn't have to go through all that effort to make me this breakfast," he told his mom.

"Ryan, you are leaving for a long time today. It was the least I could do before you...before you...(crying)." His mom broke down into tears.

"Mom it's okay! Really! I have my Pokedex! I'll call you all the time, and visit you once I can use Fly! I'll miss you too, but promise you will look after Dylan. He is so young, and without me he has nobody to play with. Keep him occupied, hmm?" Ryan told his mom. "I love you. I have to go now. It's only for today. I have to come back here for tonight so my Pokedex can get registered. I'll come back with my Pokémon and show you. Bye Mom!" Ryan informed her. He grabbed his pack and walked outside. He checked to make sure everything was there. "I got my wallet, my bank card, and my house key. I'm all good!" Ryan said to himself. He ran off, on his way to the edge of town, where his escort to Sandgem town would await him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Pleasant Surprise

Ryan sprinted as fast as possible towards the exit of Twinleaf town. Gasping, he stoped to catch his breath. "Are you Ryan?" asked a man to his left.

"Yep. That'd be me! And you are…OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ASH KETCHUM!" Ryan exclaimed. Looking down at him was his idol, the one and only Ash Ketchum. Ash had captured every Pokemon League around the world, making him a Pokemon Master. He had done this all at the ages 10-17. In 7 years, he and his trusty Pokemon had become the Champion of every League. "Are you ready to go to Sandgem?" Ash asked with a grin.

"You bet!" Ryan replied excitedly. Ash took a Pokemon from his belt and tossed it into the air. His Pidgeot soared out and landed next to Ash. "Let's go then!" Ash said enthusiastically. Before they could get on, a wild Shinx leaped out of the trees at them. "Woah!" said Ash. He threw a Pokeball at at it before it could attack. It was a flawless capture. "Here," said Ash. "Take it. Consider it a souvenir." Ash winked. They climbed on Pidgeot's back. "Pidgeot, fly me to Sandgem. I got a trainer I need to take over to the Lab." Ash stroked Pidgeot's feathers, then Pigeot shot off into the sky. "So, kid, who are you gonna choose?" Ash asked

"Uh, I don't actually know. I never really gave it much thought. I was thinking maybe Chimchar." Ryan replied

"That's a nice pick. Once it grows a bit, it can really pack a punch! The only problem is that the first Gym is a rock-type Gym. That could be a bit of a problem. IF you are taking the Gym Challenge."

"I am, for sure. It's my dream to become Champion, but spending time, watching my Pokemon as they grow up, that's a whole different adventure in itself!" Ryan said. He had dreamed of training Pokemon since he was five. Now, it was finally possible, yet he hadn't put any thought into what he was going to do at all.

"That's great! Anyway, what day is your birthday? Maybe I can get you a little something-something." Ash asked.

"January 20th. It's in two weeks." Ryan responded.

"I'll be sure to drop by. We're here. Say hello to Dawn for me. Oh, and here's my number." Ash handed Ryan his phone number.

"Keep in touch, okay?" Ash asked. Ryan climbed down from Pidgeot's back, and then they shot off back into the sky. Ryan walked into Sandgem. "There's the Lab!" he exclaimed. Ryan ran over to the Lab door and looked up. He sighed. "Finally. After all these years of wait, I can finally begin." Ryan walked through the door, to see Dawn standing behind a table, with three Pokeballs.

"Oh, welcome, welcome. I assume you're Ryan, from Twinleaf? Ash told me you were on your way." Dawn asked Ryan.

"Yeah that's me. Say, where's everyone else?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"They aren't here yet. You're 15 minutes early. Ash's Pidgeot is one of the fastest around the world. You could have had that as your flying Pokemon, if you started in Kanto, with Pidgey on Route 1. Here, our native starting bird pokemon is Starly. Its final form is Staraptor," Dawn explained. "Anyway, since you are here first, you get to pick first, but not a starter. Here I have another three Pokeballs. Each contains a basic Pokemon, with two evolutions following its basic stage. You have Pichu, with Pikachu and Raichu as the evolutions, Wurmple, with Silcoon and Beautifly, and Zubat, with Golbat and Crobat following. Each needs a special event for the third to happen. Just a nice little surprise for you guys." Dawn smiled at Ryan.

"Actually Dawn, Ash gave me this Shinx he caught in the wild before he left. It tried to attack us, but he caught it. Can I use this?" Ryan asked.

"Of course. Shinx is a very powerful Pokemon in its later stages, especially after it learns Spark." Dawn informed Ryan. Ryan took the Pokeball containing Shinx and attached it to his belt. If felt great to know that he would already have two Pokemon to use. The Lab doors opened, and two people entered; one a short and shy looking boy with glasses, and a medium height girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful to Ryan. She was a little shorter than him, and had freckles splashed on her nose. The boy had longer brown hair and a few freckles surrounding his nose. He spoke up, "Umm…Is this the right place? Are you Professor Dawn?"

"That's my name! You two must be Jackson and Ellyn. Come, come stand next to Ryan. He will also be traveling with you. Now, it's time to choose. Jackson, you choose first." Dawn offered. Jackson walked over to Chimchar's Pokeball. "I'll take this one!" Jackson said.

"I've been thinking…I believe Piplup is the best choice for me," Ellyn said rather thoughtfully.

"Excellent choice, Ellyn!" Dawn told her. She winked at Ellyn, for she too had chosen Piplup when she started.

"That leaves Turtwig for me!" Ryan exclaimed happily.

"Now, as a little surprise for you guys as it is my 20th anniversary of starting, take one of these. You can have Pichu, Zubat, or Wurmple. The Wurmple evolves into Beautifly very fast. Pichu goes to Pikachu, then to Raichu. And finally Zubat changes into Golbat then Crobat. Oh yeah! And Wurmple turns into Silcoon first, THEN Beautifly," Dawn remembered. She offered them out to each of them. Ellyn took Wurmple, and Jackson took Zubat.

"Now, to learn how to battle properly. Come this way please, if you will," Dawn said. She walked outside, and the three new Trainers followed.


End file.
